Kissing Entrapment!
by Schicksal-TillMyLastBreath
Summary: Kushina thought it was all going to be a normal morning until she found Minato beside her, sleeping peacefully and was half-naked! Did something happen between them while she was asleep! One-shot. Rated T for some reasons.


Author's Note: _Mehehehe! So the lazy author is back for another MinaKushi Fanfic! I apologize for my other MinatoXKushina fanfic since it didn't have a kissing scene! I mean, they're still young! So I didn't put a kissing scene! Anyways, a new one is here and they're older here! Above their 20s! _

_I collaborated with my fellow fanfiction author friend here and she did the.. err.. mature-ish parts while I did the fluffy parts! Fluffeeh! XDDD Anyways, we should start now.._

_Oh! Courtesy to MewLuna for the title. I kind of liked the title "Cuddle Entrapment" so I made it "Kissing" instead :3! Her title is a parody of mine._

_Anyways, Guys! What are your reactions on Sasuke wanting to become a Hokage? I just can't help laughing when he announced it! Ah! Minato appeared on the latest chapter and he claimed that Sakura resembled Kushina. Tch, I may be a MinaKushi fan but I am NOT and NEVER will be a NaruSaku fan! :3 NaruHina forevah!_

_Anyways, enjoy. And I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto._

* * *

"**Kissing Entrapment"**

**By: Schicksal-TillMyLastBreath as of May 2013**

Kushina woke up feeling rather stiff, her body ached whenever she moved. Her body felt like a punching bag, her legs ached and her arms felt so limp. She tried flipping her body to the side only to wince in pain.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought to herself and tried remembering what happened. Her mind was blurry and images vaguely started flashing and she remembered that she was attacked by a ninja on her mission with Yondaime—Minato Namikaze— and his team with his team namely Obito, Rin and that cocky brat Kakashi. Thanks to her carelessness, she was stabbed by a kunai in her arm.

Her room was dimly lit and she looked at her room to check the time. It was 5:20 in the morning and she didn't feel like getting up at all. Her body felt too tired to move even though she wanted to get up and move around the village.

"Ugh.." she groaned and found out her voice was scratchy and she felt something heavy on her waist. It surely felt comfortable though. Kushina liked it when a heavy pillow covered her waist since it felt warm and cozy. She grabbed the pillow and felt it brush against her hand.

_Weird. This pillow feels like… skin._

She flipped over to her side with all her might and her eyes widened in shock. Her heart started to race.

_Oh god! –ttebane! Salt ramen with miso servings on the side!_

Kushina had to blink twice just to make sure this was happening. Why was Minato Namikaze in HER bed? This is so not happening. She tried to move but her body felt so heavy. She was downright EXHAUSTED. This happened whenever she overexerted herself in a mission and the only way her body to move again was to get some rest.

_Curse my right arm! Why did you have to be injured? _Thanks to her right arm, she couldn't move the blonde man away from her.

"Mmm," Minato groaned and his arm pulled her waist, pulling her closer to him. Oh god, he was hugging her! Spooning her! Minato Namikaze was spooning her and as much as she hated to admit it, she loved it. This is so not happening. His heavy arm was draped over her stomach in a tight grip. She was wrapped in his arms like a pillow and she realized something else.

_Why was he topless in my bed?!_

She was getting flustered. Did they do _it?_ Why couldn't she remember anything? Is this why her body felt exhausted because of their _hot and heavy _time together spent last night? No, Minato would never do that since he cherished her too much, he said so himself. And they promised they would do it during their honeymoon.

But, why would Minato be half-naked sleeping beside her so peacefully?

"Mother, Father, Kushina has become a woman now." She said quietly to no one and felt her face blush beet red like her face.

Minato and Kushina have been going out for almost 3 years and Minato has already proposed to her. They were engaged so it wasn't really a big deal that they would make love to each other but Kushina always wanted to do it in their honeymoon. But it wasn't so bad to do it if Minato was the one she did it with. She couldn't imagine loving any man except him.

For a moment there though, she felt aggressive. She suddenly wanted to attack a peacefully sleeping Minato for payback for what he did last night. She really wanted to but she couldn't because she was trapped in his embrace.

_Waa~, he smells like orange blossoms and apples,_ Kushina thought to herself and felt a blush creep across her face. Why did she suddenly have perverted thoughts? Ugh! She shook her head and assured herself to ask Minato later when they wake up. Yes, and maybe pretend nothing happened.

She closed her eyes and allowed Minato's warmth and embrace to lull her back to her sleep. It felt good in his embrace.

* * *

Kushina stirred as she felt warm breath on her bare neck and realized that Minato has buried his face in the crook of her neck. Tingles shoot up her spine, because she's never been this close to anyone, and she can't help but imagine what kind of embarrassing thing he was doing when he woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open and found Minato's cerulean eyes close to hers and his eyes widened in shock. He drew back quickly and covered the half of his face with his other hand out of embarrassment. Did he just try to kiss her in her sleep?

"Morning, Minato!" She greeted casually while rubbing her sleepy eye even though she was screaming nervously on the inside. Was he necking her before that and tried to kiss her?

He regained his composure and let go of his other hand and grinned nervously, "Oh, morning Kushina."

He looked handsome even though he just woke up. His blonde hair was messily going in every way and a lazy smile was on his face. It was kind of weird because he was standing there with his boxers _only. _Kushina studied his body which was muscular yet slim and firm.

Kushina held the urge to squeal. When was the boyish Kushina who looked down on a flaky Minato replaced with a lovestruck girl who was squealing on the sight of him in his boxers?!

"So, would you mind explaining me what you were trying to do in my sleep?" Kushina playfully teased while removing the blankets off her body. Wait, why was she wearing his top?!

* * *

Kushina stood no more than two feet from Minato. For an unguarded moment he simply absorbed the sight of his soon-to-be-wife in 2 days dressed in his blue top.

It was too big for her and the sleeves covered her entire hand, showing only her fingertips. The clothes were too big on her but you can see her slim figure despite that and she looked sexy despite wearing his clothes. Her hair was in a disheveled state and her eyes looked half-awake. Nevertheless he was convinced he'd never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Minato?" Kushina asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" A blush crept to her face as she brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful to him.

"Err, about last night," Minato started awkwardly and wondered how to explain the situation to her. It was kind of awkward since it was embarrassing for the both of them. He stole a glance at Kushina, sitting up on her bed looking at him confusingly.

"Well, after you got home from the hospital. You started acting weird." He admitted while scratching his head, "Like you were drunk and half-asleep."

* * *

(WARNING. MY FELLOW FANFICTION COLLABORATOR MADE THIS. NOT ME. BE WARNED. Q A Q )

"_Minato~! Lemme go!" a drunk/half-asleep Kushina complained as she began whacking the poor Yondaime's head. Minato merely sighed and continued assisting his fiancée as they walk home to her house. It was a long walk and Kushina finally dozed off that Minato had to carry her bridal style all the way to her house, attracting attention from others._

"_Ugh, finally." Minato released an exasperated style as he took of his slippers before entering Kushina's house. "Kushina, we're here." He slowly murmured and Kushina slowly opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. _

_Her sudden smiles always surprise him but they are dangerous enough to make his heart race._

"_Lemme go." She demanded stoically and a surprised Minato reluctantly let her go. He wanted to at least carry her up till' her room and watch her sleep. He was about to turn back and leave when suddenly Kushina pushed Minato to the wall, making him hit his head._

"_Ouch," he groaned when suddenly Kushina brushed her lips against his. It surprised him actually, he didn't expect this._

_What started out as a soft kiss, turned passionate. It was a long, knee-weaking, passionate kiss and he accepted it and returned it twice the force. It took all of his strength to control himself not to kiss Kushina hard again when Kushina had to draw back and breathe._

"_Minato," Kushina started and with a swift move, pulled his shirt upwards leaving his top bare. Kushina playfully cornered him and mischievously nibbled his ear, surprising him._

"_Kushina, stop it," Was all that Minato could manage as Kushina started acting deaf to his pleas. He didn't have the strength to resist her aggressive self._

"_Minato, seeing your nervousness arouses my sense of mischief. I feel impelled to tease you." She said with a smug look and carefully removed her clothes (not all of them! She left on her undershirt and female boxer shorts.) and put on Minato's top as a form of play._

"_Kushina!" Minato angrily said with a blushing face. Kushina will regret it if they won't do that in their honeymoon so he was gonna let this slide for a while. Maybe continue it in their honeymoon but not now. He was thinking of easing into it so she won't feel scared but Minato didn't like the thought of making love with a different Kushina._

_He grabbed her wrist and shoved her to bed. "Please try not to do that. Or else I won't be able to stop myself." Minato threatened her with a blank face and stood on top of Kushina while putting her wrists above her. "Please. I won't be able to stop myself so go to sleep." Minato scolded her and as if a switched in her was lit, a different Kushina appeared._

"_Minato. You're in my personal space-!" a shy tsundere Kushina pleaded greatly surprising Minato. Minato was starting to think that maybe this was her hormones raging in her, freely switching her to different personalities. It was truly a torture not to do anything stupid on her defenseless state right now._

"_Kushina, our relationship has barely begun. You can expect a lot more intimate things to happen in the future." Minato replied matter-of-factly and released his grip on a helpless Kushina. "I won't do anything to you so go to sleep." Minato added and noticed that she was wearing his top and he can't go home without it._

_Stripping it off Kushina was out of the question since if she returned to her normal state right now, she'll kill him. The only thing he could do now is spend the night with her. Alone on her room. _

_It's gonna be a long torturous night, he thought to himself as he placed himself beside a slumbering Kushina._

"_Good night, my love." He whispered and gently pecked Kushina's forehead._

* * *

"What? I did that-ttebane?!" an embarrassed Kushina exclaimed in disbelief and shook her head many times to try and remember it. "Wait, you're making that up!" she protested angrily, there's no way she was the _seme (_attacker_)_ last night. Could it be that her hormones were turned on last night and her usual fantasies of Minato were overflowing so much that her hormones made them reality?

"You did. Look, I have a love bite here." Minato said and pointed on his neck and truly there really was a hickey there much to Kushina's dismay. She groaned angrily, first she thought that waking up on the same bed as Minato was embarrassing as it it but what happened last night was too much that she could just die!

"Anyways, I'm sorry-ttebane," Kushina apologized sheepishly but Minato simply chuckled, "Don't. I have to admit. It felt kind of good that you took the initiative to kiss me this time. A passionate kiss it was last night!" he beamed proudly.

"Waah! Minato stop it! Don't you dare tell anyone about this-ttebane! Don't you dare-ttebane!" Kushina threatened ominously with her red beet red. Minato simply chuckled and approached her slowly and brushed his palm against Kushina's cheek which was hot with embarrassment.

"If this is how you react to me to a simple thing like last night, I can only imagine what will happen on our honeymoon." He narrowed his eyes and there was a slight blush on his cheek, "Ah, but that only arouses me more." He added with a slight purr on his voice.

"Don't put it so lewdly!" Kushina yelled out of embarrassment as goosebumps crawled their way to her skin with Minato's light touch.

"I love you, Kushina." Minato suddenly says and Kushina averts her eyes, unsure on how to reply to his sudden confession.

"I love you too, Minato-ttebane-!" Kushina replies rather rashly, earning a warm smile from Minato.

They kissed again, a lazy, sensous kiss, and when they broke apart, Minato was trembling. Trembling. Minato Namikaze, ever calm and unemotional. Ever sensible and prudent. The man Kushina loved and he loved her back as much as she does.

"I… I need to sit down," Kushina said.

Minato could barely hear her above the noise of his heart thumping like crazy. Truth to be known, his own legs weren't steady, either. He slid an arm around Kushina, and together they leaned against the bed. He caught his breath and let his heartbeat slow down.

Minato considered apologizing if something were to happen—except he wasn't sorry. Instead he tightened his arms and she snuggled against him. He looked into those violet, violet eyes so filled with promise. He was beginning to feel light-headed. He couldn't control himself any longer. He was about to let his instincts take over him.

There was knocking on the door.

"Minato, there's someone—!"

Unable to resist her longer, he brought his lips down to brush hers. She moaned softly, the sound mingled with the tantalizing sigh of pleasure.

"Minato, the door—!"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Only this does." He kissed her again, deciding if this was craziness, it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced.

"Minato-sensei! Are you here?" a child's voice roared on the room and a white-haired kid who resembled Sakumo Hatake came in. Behind him followed an Uchiha boy with goggles and a girl with violet markings on her cheeks.

It was Team Minato and they entered when they were so close to doing _it._

"Woah! It's Minato-sensei and Kushina-san doing pervy stuff! Wow!" Kakashi shouted, embarrassing Kushina greatly with Minato looking unfazed.

"Minato—! Th-they're s-staring!" Kushina squeaked with embarrassment and Minato showed no signs of letting her go. "I know." He simply replied.

"You go, Sensei!" Obito cheered happily, not understanding what 'pervy' means. Obito looked closer and saw them kissing with Kushina in Minato's arms and blushed redder than Kushina's hair. "Rin! Don't look!" he warned the girl before she could even look.

"Stop it, Minato!" Kushina pleaded to no avail since Minato kept kissing her neck and sniffing her scent. He knew she didn't like it and it turned him on, "Stop! It'll corrupt the kids!"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kushina exclaimed angrily.

"I told myself not to do anything stupid," Minato blurted out, and Kushina stopped resisting to listen to him.

"But, I just can't. I'm so turned on right now that my instincts are slowly taking over." He whispered and kissed Kushina right on the lips.

"Waaah!" Obito and Rin shouted out of embarrassment. They were corrupted. They got corrupted by just listening to them and if they saw what they were doing with their own eyes, they would be corrupted for life.

"You guys are such kids! I've seen and read more perverted stuffs than these." Kakashi mused and kept looking.

Minato lowered himself and breathed in her scent, "Minato! They're looking and stop sniffing me!" Kushina whispered loudly, she didn't like PDA.

"Kakashi, promise you won't tell Jiraiya-sensei what you saw?" Minato asked Kakashi who pondered for a while, "Sure. I won't. He told me you were here anyways so I'm guessing he knows what you're doing right now anyways," he replied casually and Minato gestured them to leave and meet them later.

"See Kushina? Now let's continue what we were doing!" Minato happily beamed.

"Noo! Baka-Kakashi! COME BACK!"

* * *

"Ho-ho-ho! You go Minato!" Jiraiya said happily as he peered through his telescope over the open window of Kushina's house. "I wondered at first on where my Liquid-that-makes-people-drunk-and-aggressive or LTMPDAA went so I could use it on some girls but I found something more fun instead!"

"MINATO STOP IT-TTEBANE~!" Kushina's voice roared so loud that even Jiraiya could hear it.

"Stop being so shy, Kushina~!" Minato protested angrily on a louder voice but not as loud as Kushina.

"Hoooh~! I should use this for my novel!"

* * *

Urgh, my fanfiction collaborator almost killed me in writing this fic. Especially the mature parts. =.= This is so not my style of writing. Ugh! Team 7 has been reborn ey!

Anyways, please leave a review and fave it if you loved it :3!

I have a next MinatoXKushina fanfic coming up and you could say that it's kind of related to this fanfic since my upcoming fanfic happened after they got married.

Please continue to support me and also Masashi Kishimoto! He's a great guy! And also please continue on supporting Naruto too!

Oh, please tell me if you see any errors so I can correct them.


End file.
